Hope
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Because hope is all they have when it comes to the future...Zangeal


**A/n: **PWP again, it just popped into my head! Enjoy and Happy New Year!  
**  
Warning(s): **You know my stuff. Based on what it's rated, you know what's coming...  
**  
Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own...**

**Hope**

He had him bent over the back of the couch, his hands firmly gripping the cushioned edge, his fatigues pooled around his ankles. He had gone commando on purpose and had told Angeal so, only to lure Angeal into taking the bait, an incentive the older man hadn't really needed as he had planned to do this just like this all along. Zack had tried to get his shirt off in time, his boots even, but he'd learned from previous encounters that once he made Angeal horny enough to take him wherever, without any form of reservation, he had to give in as he was, never-mind clothes or place, or time, or foreplay for that matter.

"Ahh..." he hissed as Angeal entered him.

After the extensive preparation his overprotective lover always went through to get him spread enough for him so not to hurt him, he couldn't help wanting his thicker-than-average cock as deep as possible inside of him. It hurt so good his knees felt weak, the blinding pressure shooting up his spine making his back go taut. His ass raised higher in the air and he spread his legs wider to use as leverage as he rolled his hips in smooth circular motions, fucking Angeal's cock almost whoreishly. He felt Angeal grip his hips in a tight hold, stopping him from moving any further and Zack couldn't contain from whimpering in what he was sure his mentor would agree to call a very "puppy-like" fashion. Then Angeal pulled out and spread his butt cheeks as far as they would go with his thumbs. He could feel Angeal's eyes on him, watching as his stretched and abused hole twitched violently, already missing the intrusion and he whimpered again when Angeal ran the pad of his thumb through it to tease it, letting the tip sink in a little and feel the tight ring of muscle clench around it before he pulled out and forced Zack's hips to meet his cock. He drove in hard until his balls brushed against the cleft of the boy's ass, and slow, intent on letting him feel absolutely _all_ of him. Zack's grip on the edge of the couch tightened impossibly, the pained moan ripped from him loud as he let his head hang from how good the particular thrust was.

"Is this what you want, puppy?" he felt Angeal whisper hotly into his ear and swallowed before answering in a resolute positive.

Angeal rocked his hips sharply, his hands gripping Zack's hips tighter as Zack swayed frontwards with each deep and quick charge. Guttural grunts left the raven boy in between pointed gasps that he couldn't keep himself from spilling, the breath knocked out of him every time Angeal pushed into him. His cock bounced wildly against his stomach, oozing precum, glistening trails of the clear fluid dribbling down his length and sprinkling into his lower stomach. The head of Angeal's cock kept brushing and digging into the bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves throughout his body, making his balls tighten painfully, he couldn't contain from moaning at the onslaught of amazing sensations threatening to make him spill his spunk into the leather furniture before him.

"Uhnn Angeal..." he reached back to grab a handful of Angeal's ass and encourage his older lover.

Angeal drove into him with animalistic force and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyelids fluttering closed, white swarming beneath them. He held on to the couch again with both hands, keeping his posture perfectly still, letting Angeal fuck his ass mindlessly. There were very few occasions where Angeal allowed himself to let go like this, the fear of hurting him ever-present in his mind. Zack appreciated the gentleness and the reverence the 1st class SOLDIER paid to what they did but sometimes it felt good to unwind like this. Fucking like animals after a rough three weeks without seeing each other could be just as good as gently getting acquainted with each other's bodies again. He enjoyed both but he really needed it like this today.

It wasn't easy to convince Angeal, of course. The man was dead-set against causing him any type of discomfort while they did this. He had practically begged though he was glad he had. Doing it like this made him forget the haste, the smell of blood, the sound of gunshots, the feel of his sword piercing through another body, the shouting. His mind would shut down, the thoughts plaguing him would dissipate into nothingness. Because he just couldn't understand sometimes. He'd never had a doubt in his mind that whatever he was fighting for was the right thing, that ShinRa were the good guys and whoever dared oppose them were the bad guys but must the orders coming from ShinRa always be so absolute? Why did they have to go in and kill? Couldn't there be diplomatic solutions to the problems of the world?

"Ahh!" a deep thrust and his mind went blank again.

The blunt mushroom head of Angeal's cock was ramming into his prostrate now and he knew holding off his release was done for. He reached down with a hand to stroke himself to completion and his whole body stiffened as white spurts of cum erupted from the slit of his hard rock length soon after. He managed to close his hand around himself enough to not get the sticky mess of fluids on the couch, knowing it'd be a stain hard to clean off later. His cock twitched and jerked in his hand as he milked himself empty. He felt Angeal push into him a few more times before he too was coming, filling him up with cum all the way to the top. Both panted violently in the aftermath of their rough bout, Zack's shivering breaths louder and echoing in the quiet living room. His knees almost gave but Angeal wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steadyon his feet.

"You okay, pup?" Angeal asked, nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck and breathing profoundly, taking in his virile scent right after release. Zack swallowed and found himself unable to spell anything, instead he nodded.

Later, when they were lying in bed, Angeal on his side with elbow propped up with him lying chest down on the mattress straight below his chin, arms bent under his head to cushion it like a pillow would, something occurred to Zack and he couldn't quite let it go.

"Do you think we'll live long enough to retire and grow old together?" his voice was borderline sleepy and Angeal knew it wouldn't be long before the boy dozed off. The question made his heart beat painfully nonetheless. Zack going into his SOLDIER 2nd class missions was starting to bring things into perspective for him. Realistically speaking, not too many joined SOLDIER and lived long enough to retire from it. The thought of losing Zack so young and full of life, however, made his blood turn cold. He couldn't, it wasn't an option, it wasn't something he would allow, he'd rather die himself first.

"I don't know puppy," he answered grimly. "I do hope we can," he added, making the boy smile.

"Me too..."

**

* * *

The End. **I wrote this on my email which doesn't have a spellcheck so please I beg you overlook mistakes. If there's a too obvious one, do let me know, and I'll fix it. I lost my computer and thus all of my works in progress. It'll be a while before I'm up and running with more Final Fantasy fics. For now, I hope you enjoyed this! 3 Happy New Year!

E


End file.
